Poptart Princess
by lexiknight12500
Summary: Jenna has been running from SHEILD ever since she was 7 now she's working for them? She finds she's the daughter Thor lost years ago. She's given the choice of fighting with her evil uncle, or joing a father she never knew. READ AND REVEIW! PLZ NO FLAMES! Rated T for fighting, and blood, along with a little language.
1. Chapter 1: The Life I Lived

**Hey guys! I'm trying to rewrite the chapter I didn't really like also if a beta would PM me or something that would be great! Enjoy! Oh also it starts a few days before the actual beginning of the movie starts.**

**Disclaimer: I. Own. Nothing.**

_*Pang* "Jenna please tell me what's wrong!?"*Pang*_

My eyes focused on the passing scenes, watching as the trees, bush's and other plants passed under my feet. The sound of ATV's and feet followed after me, even the faint sound of a helicopter could be heard.

_*Pang* "I killed her Laurel I killed her!" *Pang*_

I groaned as more pain shot through my head. I ran faster, if possible, my blond hair flowing and whipping my face behind me. My guitar was secure against my back as I ran, my jeans and light blue t-shirt covered in dirt and sweat.

_*Pang* "Jenna please listen to me, run, get away from here now, no matter what you hear don't look back ok? Jenna go!" *Pang*_

I came to an abrupt stop as I reached the edge of a cliff, a good fifty foot drop straight down. I turned around widely, my ocean blue eyes wide and looking for an escape route. Six years of running and they've finally got me cornered. I watched as two figures stepped out of the large mass of soldiers, all of whose guns were pointed at me.

One was a woman, who was shorter than me but I am super tall at 6'0 last time I checked. She had short red hair full of curls and looked well kept, apart from my dirty and tangled blond hair. A gun could be seen hanging on her hip, knifes also hang there. The man was around my height, dark skin and an eye patch that urged me to call him pirate man.

Both were dressed in black, a trench coat on the man and what I think is a cat suit on the woman. Cold light blue eyes locked onto mine, as the woman moved closer before I took a step back, dirt falling from under my bare foot. The man seemed a bit afraid of me jumping off, but masked it quickly speaking. "No need for that Jenna."

"Who are you?" I demanded not save room for talking.

_*Pang* "Laurel? *Bang* LAUREL!" *Pang*_

I winced holding a hand up to my head as pain flooded in. "I work for-"

"Shield I know. But who are you?" I asked once more becoming quiet annoyed with this man.

"Director Fury, this is Agent Romanoff." He told me again before introducing the woman.

"Why have you been chasing me?"

"We may be able to get you to your family. You're not exactly normal."

"No shit Sherlock." I spat rolling my eyes wincing as it brought more pain.

"We might be able to get you to your father." He tried once more.

"Look, this is nice and all, but no thanks. I like it alone and I would like it to stay that way."

"Well sorry that's not an option. You can come with us quietly or the hard way."

'Well this could be interesting...' I smirked as the thought came through my head. I swung my guitar over my back into my hands, a bit of lightning zapping the ground near my feet. "Director, when has anything related to me been easy?" I brought my hand down on the strings, sound blasting several people off their feet.

I continued strumming, more falling onto the ground ears covered by hands. I smiled widely at them as my feet slowly left the ground, lighting still shooting off me. I fell back to the ground, almost over the cliff, when a sharp pain ran through me shoulder. I turned to see blood pouring out of a wound, a small hole the size of a bullet was going through my shoulder.

I looked up to see a shaking solider with a gun pointed at me, eyes wide and scared. Fury looked at the man too before slapping him upside the head. "You weren't meant to shoot until she did some actual damage!"

Darkness started to edge into my view as I pressed a hand to the wound, warm blood pouring onto my skin. I saw Romanoff come towards me; I tried to move but just ended up gasping at the pain and collapsing back onto the ground. "We need a medic over here!"

_*Pang* Laurel, forgive me… *Pang*_

When I opened my eyes again I was met with darkness.

**Ok, how was that? I changed it a lot from the last time so tell me what you guys think please! **

**REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW.**


	2. Chapter 2: The Man I Hated The Most

**Sup? Chapter 2 is now up! Thanks for the support and everything guys! Love you all!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Marvel.**

Even before I opened my eyes I felt pain and the sting of the bullet wound. When I managed to open my eyes, I was met with the blinding light that I knew most likely belong to a medical room. I squeezed them shut once more; this time when I opened them I found the room did have the harsh glow like before.

My eyes scanned the room and found it looked normal, and not prisoner like. Medical equipment was set up around me, an IV sticking into my arm. I found I was soft sweat pants and matching shirt, but I could see a chair set up in the corner, my clothing washed and waiting for me. My guitar however was nowhere to be found.

I sat up, the pain in my shoulder making me hiss but it slowly ebbed away. There's my freaky healing ability! I was getting worried I was becoming normal… sarcasm. I swung my feet off the small medical bed, carefully removing the IV and standing. I had to lean on the bed for a moment, the room spinning a bit.

I shook my head, eyes trained on my clothing. I grabbed them off the plastic chair, changing into the now clean clothing easily. I found under the chair a pair of black boots, and I took them slipping them on. I took one look around the room, stealing a rubber band that was holding together a few empty bottles for some reason, fixing my hair into a braid that fell down to the middle of my back.

I poked my head out the door, finding an empty hallway I easily ran out, holding my bandaged shoulder for a moment. I wandered around for awhile before finding a group of agents standing around. I stared for a moment contemplating my choices deciding I didn't have another choice. "Uh, excuse me, where can I find the guy in the eye patch? Director something?"

Wow way to go Jenna, you forgot the guy's name! "Director Fury? He's with the Avengers, said no one should bother him penalty of death."

"Wow harsh. Thanks!" I then walked to where the agent was looking ignoring his protest of not to find him. I soon found myself in a room filled with computers, and a large window facing the open sky, wait… when did I get on a plane? Helicopter? Thing!

"Oi! Hey you people see pirate man? Eye patch likes to hunt down children?" I turned and asked the question to a group standing around a table. The woman from before was their along with a man with curly brown hair and matching eyes, a man with shoulder length blond hair, blue eyes like mine, another man with clean cut blond hair and ice blue eyes, and Tony Stark… Tony?!

I did a double take of him quickly as I saw him do the same. "Tony?" "Jenna?"

From there on we were like twins. "What are you doing here?"

"Stop it!" I had now walked up to the man, damn I was still short.

I burst out laughing as he quickly followed wrapping his arms around me and I him. "What do you need Furious for?"

"Uh well, let's see, why would I need the man who kidnapped me for no apparent reason?"

"He did what?" Tony looked at me with that look that said, 'whatchu talking 'bout?'

"Ne vous inquiétez pas à ce sujet, qui sont ces gens?" I smiled at the confused faces of the other's.

"Oh well I think you can meet them later, right now I want to know where the hell you went!" he completely ignored my question wanting me to answer his own.

"C'est une longue histoire ... Pouvons-nous parler plus tard, j'ai le sentiment certains d'entre eux connaissent le français." I looked over at Agent Romanoff who had that look like she was translating.

"Fine, but I will not rest! Ah here's our favorite Director."

I spun around to find Fury walking in. I put on foot behind me, and spun my guitar around, strumming softly on the strings. I small growl left my lips as I spoke to him. "Fury, what the hell."

"Ah Jenna, I see you're awake. Meet the team. Team Jenna."

"Team? Oh no, you do not expect me to team up with these people do you?!" I pointed a finger at them. "I don't even know them! And you can't make me do anything!"

"We can't but your parent's can." he smirked at me as I looked at him confused.

"Parent's, what the hell does that have to do with anything? Their dead, d e a d, dead! As in gone, not here, in the land of the not living."

"How do you know?" he inquired. I saw the man with shoulder length blond hair flinch a little as I spoke.

"My mom died right in front of me, and my dad I don't even know. He hasn't tried to find me yet, so I assume he doesn't care, simple as that."

"Jenna, you're a smart girl, you know about genetics' don't you?" I nodded. "Well while you were asleep we did a blood test and we found a match." my eyes then became saucers.

"Jenna, meet Thor."

He pointed at the man who looked like me, and I saw him taking in everything to. My first response was, "Oh hell to the no."

"Language." Tony lightly scolded me.

"You can't be serious right? You're telling me, that he," I pointed at Thor. "Is my father, who ditched me and my mom when I was a toddler? Then never bothered to claim me when she died?!" I yelled at Fury, lightning zapping off me a little bit.

"Jenna, how are you doing that?" Tony asked from behind me.

I turned to see him looking at my feet. When I looked I found myself hovering off the ground slightly. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa!" I then, with amazing skill, smashed…into… a wall… oops. I slide down it, and onto my butt groaning a bit.

"Well, at least we know she's part god… I think." Romanoff spoke.

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" I questioned her standing up, my butt sore.

I found Thor still frozen in place. Tony, being the genius he was, spoke about it first with the cleverness he had. "I think we broke point break!"

He poked the taller man in the arm, while I looked down at a screen which held a guy with long black hair, sitting in a cage looking amused even thought I looked… really… really boring. "Who's he?"

Fury smirked when he saw who I was speaking about. "Jenna, meet your Uncle Loki."


	3. Chapter 3: You Gotta Be Kidding Me!

**Hey there people wow I'm writing this a lot faster than I would have expected! (Is crying) I feel so loved! (Is wacked over head)**

**Jenna: It had to be done… Anyway! This lunatic (points to me) doesn't own anyone related to Marvel but me and this plot sort of… JUST REVIEW! Oh and she apologizes for the lacking of lines last time…**

"**Speaking"**

'**Thoughts'**

Fury looked at me while Tony laughed. "His name is Loki, and he is Thor's brother. He came here intending on war, with what we don't know, and how we don't know."

"Wow an intelligence agency that has no intelligence… We have a lot of work to do. I think I will start with Sir Wacko." I said walking towards the door. 'Oh look they fixed it!' I only took two more steps before a hand grabbed my shoulder. I instantly flipped the man over and found it was Thor. "Sorry, force of habit." I said shyly and helped him up.

"You had to flip people on a regular base's?" Banner asked.

"Doctor, I have lived on the streets and in the woods since I was seven." I said my face turning solemn. "I was forced to learn how to fight. Agent Romanoff and Barton only caught me because of my recklessness. If they hadn't caught me then I would be out in the woods somewhere."

"I never knew that…" Thor spoke softly while looking at me.

"Trust me; there are a lot of things even Fury can't find out about me. I was erased from history when they came for me, and I wish to stay like that." I said turning and walking out. I had only gotten five feet from the, now repaired door, when loud footsteps followed me. I saw it was Thor and froze when he placed a large hand on my shoulder.

"Jenna, please just hear me out." I didn't reply. "I never wished this to happen to you. I promise to protect you."

"Like how you promised you would find me? I want to trust, I want to know people have my back, I can't though. I learned the first night after I ran away, to trust only the people who know you, and I've only trusted two people since then." I began walking again.

"Jenna I had no choice, leave and find you to never go home again, or wait and see you when father let me." He pleaded. I stopped in my tracks and turned to face them.

"Well you didn't do either of those things now did you?" I walked up to him and poked a finger into his large chest right on his heart. "The day I can trust you is the day you prove yourself to me or I die." I spat spinning around and walking away.

He didn't follow me this time and I made it to a hallway that was void of any life, or activity. I pulled my guitar around me and softly strummed a few notes down while walking. My voice followed soon after words. "No I can't take on more step towards you. 'Cause all that's waiting is regret. Don't you know I'm not your ghost anymore? You lost the love I loved the most. I learned to live half alive. And now you want me one more time? Who do think you are, running 'round leaving scars. Collecting your jar of hearts, and tearing love apart, you're gonna catch a cold, from the ice inside your soul. So don't come back for me who do you think you are?" I was about half way through the hallway and stopped leaning against a wall.

"I hear you're asking all around, if I am anywhere to be found. But I have grown strong, to ever fall back in your arms. And learn to live half alive. And now you want me one more time? And who do you think you are, running 'round leaving scars. Collecting your jar of hearts, and tearing love apart, you're gonna catch a cold from the ice inside your soul. So don't come back for me. Who do you think you are?" I began to walk again and felt as if I was in the woods again where I would sing for countless hours on end, just me my guitar, and music. My only escape from the world and its torture, I saw a few agents come into the hallway but ignored them.

"Dear, it took so long just to feel alright. Remember how to put back the lights in my eyes. I wished I had missed the first time that we kissed, cause you broke all your promises. And now you're back, you don't get to get me back. And who do you think you are, running 'round leaving scars. Collecting your jar of hearts, and tearing love apart, you're gonna catch a cold, from the ice inside your soul. So don't come back for me. Don't come back at all."

I stopped when I reached the end of the hall. A large cage was in the center and I could see one man in it. He had slicked back hair and seemed to not notice me. From what I could tell he was Loki. I walked a bit to the side and found he was staring at a computer screen someone had left open. On it, as I walked closer, was the bridge and Tony seemed to be taking Banner somewhere.

I walked to the small screen and heard a protest from Loki but ignored it. Thor was on screen with what appeared to be a photograph of a young girl (I zoomed in the screen). She had bright blue eye and the finest blond hair I had ever seen. She was smiling profusely and I realized it was me, when I was 5. I forgot the last time I had smiled on my own free will…

Thor's voice came from a small ear piece lying next to the screen. I picked it up and placed it in my ear. His voice became clear when I did. "Jenna was the sweetest little girl I ever knew. I asked all father if I could visit her once and he gave me permission but I only found this picture of her."

"She certainly got your looks, but who is her mother?" Romanoff asked.

"Oh that is a story I am less glad to tell." Thor said I really don't want to be crushed anymore so I turned off the ear piece. I turned to face Loki and hit a button that said 'Camera's'. It glowed red and the small camera's turned to face me and Loki.

"So what's your name?" I asked leaning against the machine. He chuckled and replied smirking.

"You should be scared child. I am Loki of Asgard."

"Jennabeth of, uh Earth." I said using my full name, full first name at least, my last name still a mystery to me.

"Well Jennabeth, are you not afraid?" He said stalking towards me.

I smiled remembering the many scary things in my life. "Just Jenna if you please and, I've know many scary things in my life Loki. Animals, people, even certain inanimate object can cause me fear, but you are not one of them."

"You should fear me. I will be your undoing, your death bringer, your worst nightmare." He snarled his green eyes showing the anger and rage in him.

"I don't think you would want to kill me, and if you do, you can be sure I will put up one hell of a fight. Death does not scare someone with my back ground, running and coming close to death some many times. You can't possibly count how many times I almost died."

"It scared you to think you could go back to your old life doesn't it?" He asked. "You finally find peace, to find a home almost." He was meaning to anger me I could tell.

I remained calm and answered him. "You cannot anger me Loki. I've met people like you before, you try to get in their heads and make them anger so they can't think straight in battle. That won't work on me; I've already learned anger is not a way to go, or a path to fight on. You try to scare them, to make them feel low. You know if you feel strong and have nothing in your head than in battle you win. This is a game of chess really. Well your majesty meet the queen." I said watching as his eyes showed defeat for half a second.

"Well then queen let this be war." He said a smirk on his face. The ship shook and I fell to the floor. I reached for the communicator in my ear and spoke going to the various screens and monitors.

"Guys what was that? Who can hear me?" I asked.

"Jenna? Are you alright?" Fury's voice came in.

"Jenna where are you?" Captain asked.

"I'm with Loki and I'm fine. What the hell happened?" I began to click various red banners popping up. I desperately tried to remember the book I had stole on computers a few years back.

"Jenna stay there we were hit in an engine. Everyone else was in the Lab but the blast sent Romanoff and Banner down. Thor's heading your way." Fury said. I nodded my head and spun when I saw men enter the room. They were wearing SHEILD uniforms but I really didn't trust anybody right now.

Three in total all had bright blue eyes that didn't seem natural. I placed myself in front of the entrance to Loki's cage and took a fighting stance. The first on charge and I kicked him in the stomach and ducked under his fist. I flipped him and threw him over the railing and watched as the second came up. I quickly disposed of him and felt a cold hand around my neck as I saw the third had opened the cage.

I gasped for air as his hand became tighter. Thor then decided to show up and charged at us. I watched as Thor ended up in the cage and I was near the control panel with Loki. He finally released me and I fell to the ground gulping in air. When I looked up I saw Loki had killed another man and he was lying on the floor. He brought up a staff like object and smirked as Thor pounded on the glass. He brought it up to my chest and tapped it on my heart. The world went black as a haze came over me. The last thing I saw was Loki being shot with a power beam of light and Thor was gone… I'm so dead…

**Ok so that ends this chapter! Btw this story will go on past the movie! So it won't be like 6 chapters long. Thanks to all the lovely people who reviewed I would hug you guys but it's hard to hug you threw a computer…**

**PLEASE REVIEW! I LIVE OFF YOUR REVIEWS I WILL DIE IF YOU DON'T REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4:I Drive An Airplane and Crash!

**Hello my lovely people! I realized I haven't updated this in like forever but I was busy writing another story and I sort of got grounded… again… for the second time in a week… Aren't I lovely? Anyway I need more reviews or I won't be updating this for a while so even if you've reviewed before do it again!**

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING well I own Jenna but right now that's about it…**

I felt sick and pain racked through me. I looked wildly around and it seemed like I was in a cage watching as my body moved to someone else's accord. I walked forward only to smash into an unseen wall and felt around to see I was pretty compacted in. I pounded on the glass and watched as I moved.

Natasha appeared on the screen and I almost screamed bloody murder when I kicked her and walked over her pain filled body like I didn't do anything. I screamed once more which more or less became a very high pitched noise. The barriers seemed to shatter at this and I found myself able to control my body.

I paused from where I was running and looked to a mirror and saw my normally blue eyes were an icy blue. I turned around to see a Barton facing off against Natasha he was about to gain the upper hand but I kicked him the stomach which let Natasha finish him off before throwing a punch at me which I ducked in barely enough time. "Hey I'm normal now!" I shouted pointing to my now half normal eyes.

"Ok, you would have killed me though. What happened?" She questioned back.

"I don't know really, I just remember talking to Loki, the ship rocking, him chocking me and Thor-"I began but stopped thinking of something. "Oh shit! Thor! Where did he go?"

"He was ejected of the ship but he landed. Come on we need to get him out of here." She replied pointing to the unconscious man. I nodded to her but first turned the little ear piece I had on. We quickly loaded him onto a small bed but I left soon after to see what happened with everyone else.

I was helping some men up from a large piece of ruble when I hatched my stupidly brilliant plan. I pressed a hand to the ear piece speaking into it. "Fury can you hear me?"

I waited a few seconds climbing up broken stairs before his voice came to life. "What is it Jenna?"

"How fast can a jet fly?" I asked.

"Why do you need that information?" He asked sounding a bit aggravated.

"Cause I'm taking one to New York." I replied bursting into the flight deck. "Oh and I'm stealing not asking."

"Jenna get your ass down here now, you don't have the authority or the knowledge."

"Well experience is knowledge and how hard can it be?" I asked more to myself than him. Tony's voice than came on and her was rather helpful… not.

"Jenna listen to Fury it's too dangerous."

"When has my life ever been safe?" I laughed climbing into an empty one person jet. I looked around the various buttons before hitting the 'On' button to which the plane's engine roared to life. The small glass dome closed around me and I began pressing random buttons hoping for one to make the thing move forward.

"Ugh where's the forward button on this thing!" I asked out loud before I managed to hit the right one the jet slowly moving forward and I grabbed the steering wheel grinning as many people ran towards me one of them including Fury.

"Jenna get out of there this instance!" He yelled from in my ear piece.

"Uhh nope! Also even if I wanted to I don't know how to, now see you in New York darling!" I said as I pushed the wheel forward making the jet zoom forward and pulled up narrowly missing the ship itself.

I looked down at the small screen where several lines appeared but focused on the words 'New York' and flew towards it. "Tony I need to know what the plan is." I said speaking into the ear piece. "On a side note flying planes are easy!" I said letting go of the thing screaming as it swerved to the right before regaining it.

"Not anymore is it? And I honestly don't know." He said laughing.

"Well I'm heading to where Loki's headed to sooo figure it out!" I said to him.

I listened as he figured it out with Steve and Fury but nearly had a heart attack when I saw I hadn't been paying attention to where I was flying and was heading straight for a building. I screamed and swerved to the left and crashing into a street. I could hear several people scream at me but couldn't move. I don't know how long I was just sitting there but I finally came to when a large ugly looking thing pounded on the glass.

I screamed and kicked it off from the hole it made in the glass. It fell to the ground limp and I grabbed on the strap of my guitar as I ran out of the plane into a building that looked abandoned. "Hey guys? What did I miss?" I asked into the ear piece.

Tony replied first. "Jenna don't ever do that again we were trying to get to you for an half an hour! Thor's a wreck really…"

"Sorry I couldn't think, I have no clue where I am but lemme guess the thing that almost pounded my face in is a churro? What are they called?" I ran out the building and saw Steve, Natasha and Barton fighting a good bit away. "Ok I see Steve and them I'm heading over.

"Has Banner shown up yet?" Steve asked as I ran towards him stopping and strumming down on my guitar sending several Chitari churros away.

"Hold on I'm bringing the party to you." Tony said and I saw him leading a giant worm thing towards the others. I finally made it to them just in time to see Hulk smash the worm to bits. Thor came in for a landing along with Tony both sighed when they saw me but became serious once more as we stood back to back looking to Ste- Captain America for a plan.

He began giving orders and I focused in when my name was called. "Jenna, you stay with us on the ground." I nodded strumming a chord down sending several of the churros back. Thor flew away; Tony grabbed Barton and rocketed up while we all took a fighting stance.

We continued to fight for what seemed like hours on end when I heard looked to see Natasha was gone. "Guys we need a plan otherwise were toast. We need some kind of show stopper." Tony said and I had a total light bulb worthy moment.

I looked over to Steve before asking one thing. "How far can you throw someone?"

**DUN DUN DUN! Weeeelll that's all for now but PLEASE REVIEW I NEED TO KNOW YOU PEOPLE LIKE THIS! Also side note I'm thinking of making another story like this but about a daughter of Steve or Tony, or both possibly so tell me what you think. LOVE YA! ~firebringer12500**


	5. Chapter 5: The Life I Missed

**Hey guys, sorry I haven't been doing anything lately, I've been either, a) writing the beginning of my other story's to which I fail then rewrite the whole thing over again, or b) Am doing a stupid paper on Sweden, and my dealing with the drama show that has become my friends! (Ps. Sweden is awesome, the fact that I have to write a paper on it, less awesome… Thor's kinda Swedish… they shared the same gods anyway…) SO PLEASE INJOY THIS LOVELY CHAPTER! Also I changed my name, I'm now Lexiknight12500!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but Jenna right now!**

Steve started at me like I had lost my rocker, but shrugged in response. I nodded my head punching a churro in the face that was creeping up behind me. "Well, I need a boost so give me all you got!"

I then ran at him as he looked shocked then bracing his shield. I jumped and landed on the metal, before he pushed me upwards the same time I slammed down on my guitar sending me flying into the air. I yelled to Thor who caught me as he was flying by, and told him to set me down on Stark's roof.

He complied and I looked to see Natasha helping some guy, I think his name was Selvig? Anyway, I landed on the roof, as she ran down and came back up with Loki's scepter. She began pushing it into the tesseract. "I can close it; repeat I can close the portal!"

"Do it!" Came Steve.

"No wait!"

"Stark these things are still coming!" I yelled.

"I know but I've got a nuke and I know right where to put it."

"Stark that's a one way road." Steve said.

"Tony, you don't have enough power, you can't make it!" I countered searching for his suit.

"Yes, I do!" He replied stubbornly.

"Sir, she is correct we don't have enough power even with the thrusters with all power." Came a British voice.

"Stark where are you?" I search once more, finally finding him, a nuke on his back. He was zooming towards us and I calculated the distance he had left to reach us. Muttering to myself I gained the attention of Natasha. "I hope I did this right."

I backed up farther before glancing at Tony then running as fast as I could and jumping off the building. "JENNA!" I heard both Steve, Barton, and Natasha yelled.

I fell for maybe a second for two before Tony flew by and I latched onto him. "Jenna what the hell are you doing?" Tony asked.

"I'm helping you genius." I replied climbing onto the other side of the bomb. "Ok, when you run out of fuel I need you to fling this into the portal got it?"

"What? No!" He said.

"Tony, we don't have room to argue!" We then flew past Thor who was staring wide eyed. "It's either, I get this thing into space or we explode!"

"I can make it!" He stubbornly said, his thrusters flickering off for a moment.

"Tony, please." I plead with him to which he doesn't reply. "Fine, do it the hard way." I said sliding down the bomb till I found the thruster's. I began kicking them breaking various pieces of the damaged armor. I kicked one last time, before the thruster's stopped all together and we slowly started to fall.

I then pushed Tony off, kicking off him and towards the already close portal. I took a big breath strumming on my guitar which blasted us forwards and into space. I jumped off the nuke turning and blasting it forwards watching as I went and blew it up. I used little air speaking to words to Natasha. "Close it."

"What no!" Came the reply.

"Widow, close it." Steve backed me up.

I blasted myself forward as the portal began closing, and made it out watching as the portal closed right behind me.

I fell to the ground listening as they realized I couldn't fly. Hulk looked to be coming to the rescue though. He jumped and flew towards me, and my eye widen as I remembered he didn't know I was good. "HULK NO I'M GO-"Was all I got out before his giant fist swatted me to the side and I curled into a ball, smashing into the ground, dirt and cement flying everywhere.

My back felt like it had been run over, and I was barely keeping my eyes open as I slowly stopped and layed there. My guitar layed broken somewhere in the large trench I had made. I must have landed near where civilians were hiding, because several people came into my vision, a roof over my head; I smashed right into a building.

Static filled my ear before the communicator fell off my ear, even though I was slowly losing my hearing. My eyes felt like they were anvils taped to my eyelids, and I strained to keep them open. I tried to lift my arm up to wipe at the blood flowing down my eye from a cut on my forehead but could only manage to get it on my stomach.

I began coughing and hacking, blood coming up with them. It even hurt to breathe. I felt someone jump into the trench as rocks moved around me, my name faintly being called. I was lifted up and my eyes met that of the same color. Blond hair surrounds the face, my vision blurry but I was barely able to make out it as the face of Thor.

He was saying something but I couldn't hear anymore, he was shaking me as the others came into view, each one soundlessly speaking. I spoke one word as my eyes drifted close and I saw black… "By-e"… Then all the pain was gone.


	6. Chapter 6: An Old Friend

**Hey people I felt bad about leaving you guys their but, you know not too bad! :D Anyway, in this chapter you will find out what happened when a) Thor and the others saw her crash, and b) what happened to her! And no she's not dead, that would be a horrible ending! Let me go ahead and say thanks to, all those who followed, and reviewed my story namely: britt158, cyn4675,** **AvengerMuse4512241012, Lollypops101, Rebecca13787 and all Guest's! You know who you are… hopefully O.O**

**Disclaimer: I'm getting close to owning the plot, but not yet really! Marvel owns al characters except Laurel, and Jenna! They mine!**

**3****RD**** PERSON POV!**

All the Avenger's watched as Iron Man was kicked off of the nuke, Jenna taking it and disappearing through the portal, alone, doing a job she wasn't meant to do. Loki sure didn't expect it; the evil man's eyes were wide as he saw her take such a big responsibility, even if he wasn't directly related to her, he felt a pain of worry in his cold heart.

Thor rushed to catch the falling man, placing him on the ground with the others as they watched what went on. All was silent before the teens voice came from inside space. "Close it."

Each one of the hero's had a face of genuine horror and with horror in her words, Natasha responded with it. "What no!"

Captain looked torn, he knew Jenna was right, but didn't want to risk her never coming back. Whether they liked it or not, the teen had grown on each of them, even Clint. He spoke knowing the better of the world was at stake. "Widow, close it."

Natasha followed order's scared and sad for Jenna, she pushed the staff further in, and the tesseract stuttered the light and power switching off before the portal began to close in front of the exploding space. They watched with hopeful and scared eyes, before a lone figure came out falling as the portal closed and the sky went back to normal. The chitari falling to the ground dead.

She fell, and it didn't take long before everyone realized why she wasn't stopping. Clint was the first to speak up about it though. "Wait, guy she can't fly!"

"I'm going up!" Thor said hammer swinging, before a loud roar sounded and Hulk when flying into the air. They watched in horror, as Jenna screamed.

"WAIT HULK NO I'M GO-"With that Hulk's giant hand came down swatting her to the side and into the Earth.

"JENNA!" Thor screamed running off to where she landed. Everyone minus Hulk and Natasha, who were getting Loki, ran to see a deep trench about a half a mile long. It went right through a building; random people gathered looking at where the trench stopped. Clint noticed the guitar half way buried under rubble, he picked it up, the dark blue paint chipped, the neck broken from the rest of it, strings no longer playable.

Bruce had transformed down with Natasha, and both were rushing with a handcuffed Loki to see the teen. When Thor pushed his way through the crowed with Tony and Steve, all three dropping into the trench to see the teen, they gasped as she hacked and coughed, blood coming up with it. Her long blond hair was fanned out behind her, blood was leaking out of her side, and legs, a long cut on her forehead. She was a deathly pale eyes barely opened.

"Jenna, Jenna are you ok?" Steve asked while Thor yelled at her to respond.

"Keep your eyes open Jenna!" Tony said, the Asguardian god picking the younger up. By this time, everyone had caught up, and even Loki was shocked. They all watched with horror as she mumbled 'bye' closing her eyes.

"Tony where's the hospital?" Bruce asked sick from seeing what he had done.

"The hospital was destroyed in the battle! The closet one is a few miles out of here!" He replied pushing his metal hands on her side which was now bleeding freely.

"Brother, please I can help her!" Loki said from where he was staring at her.

"No, haven't you done enough! If you had just gotten over your little family feud, then she wouldn't be hurt in the first place!" Tony screamed ready to strangle the man.

"You wouldn't have met her either! You don't regret that to do you?" He countered. Sighing the god hung his head low. "Please, she my niece, I can stop the bleeding and keep her alive long enough for you to get her to a hospital!"

"Do it." Thor said not letting go of his daughter his head hung a tear running down. The Prince walked over and placed a hand on her side, the warm liquid covering his hand. He spoke under his breath, a blue light coming of his hand and onto Jenna. He pulled his hand away after a moment, the blood stopped flowing out of the wound, but her breath was still ragged and shallow.

"Come on she needs a hospital!" Tony said pushing the group out of the room and towards the hospital.

**JENNA POV**

I felt like I was floating, my eyes closed as I drifted in blackness. I heard someone call my name, a familiar voice, a voice that had haunted me since I was little. I opened my eyes to see I was in my old room from the orphanage. A dress that was a light pink hung off my shoulders, framing my chest and waist, a pattern with gold in the middle, the dress covering my bare feet. . A small gold crown was placed on my head, blending in with my hair. The small beds were placed and pushed against a wall; mine had blue sheets and an Iron Man blanket at the foot of it.

I smiled remembering fondly of when Tony gave me it for my birthday. Tony, oh god, was I dead? "Hello?" I asked the sound reverberating in the empty room. I looked around, my eyes landing on the window across my bed, the curtains drawn hiding the outside world. I walked over pulling them open. The world was black, splotches of color moving through the landscape.

I looked around muttering to myself. "What _is_ this place?"

"Your memories." Came a voice behind me, I spun around facing the familiar face. Her short dark brown hair was slightly curled up at the end, and a bit longer from when I last saw her. Warm brown eyes behind glasses, she was in a dress similar to mine, but it was purple and silver her favorite colors.

I ran at her grabbing and hugging the girl my voice a whisper as I spoke. "I thought you were dead."

"I am," She replied, running a hand through my hair in a motherly way. "I'm here to guide you through judgment. Right now, Hel is judging your memories to see what kind of life you lived, if you should continue living or die and live her, trapped within your memories, like me."

"I should be trapped in my memories; I can't forget what I did to you." I exited the hug, walking over to the window, the scenery morphing to show the view I always woke up to.

"It wasn't your fault."

"Yes it was! You treated me like a little sister, always looking out for me, you died because of me, and I know that just as much as you."

"Jenna, look at me." I looked at my best friend, the only family I had ever had. "I didn't die wanting you to suffer, I died wanting to know, you had a better future, one with a family that loves you, and you found it."

"How? How could I get another family?" Anger grew in me, but not at her but at me. "Every time I get close to anyone, they die! Mom, you, Elaina, Maya, James, all of them dead."

"Jenna," I interrupted her once more.

"I can't be around people, everyone dies, everyone leaves, and everyone doesn't care. I promised to myself after you died to not get close to anyone, and I did and they died! When Tony was going to risk his life, I just, didn't want to lose him too, so I took the missile, and I thought when I closed my eyes, maybe, just maybe I would see you again… and I did."

"Jenna, life isn't always fair, but they love you. They are waiting to see if you will be alright right now! Just look!" The room morphed around until we were in a hospital waiting room, Natasha, Barton (Never did learn his first name.) and Bruce all sitting in small chairs. Steve was speaking to Loki a few feet away from them, and Thor and Tony were yelling at some nurse.

"What do you mean we can't see her?!" Tony asked to the nervous lady.

"I'm sorry sir, but the patient is undergoing operation and can't have visitors right now."

"That is my daughter, I have right!" Thor yelled.

I looked over at Laurel who was watching me. "Is that really what they're saying? Is that what you had to do when you died? Worry over me, even though you couldn't speak to me at all?"

She nodded grimly. "I could see you constantly, but all words I tried to say just came out as wind. I yelled I screamed I tried everything to let you know it wasn't your fault, to guide you, but the only place I could talk was in your dreams."

"I never dream though, only ever had nightmares." I said looking down. I looked once more at her. "How do I get back?"

"First Hel must judge you, then when the operation is over with you will be allowed to go back if she lets you live. If not, then the operation will be unsuccessful and you will be trapped like me, only you have to go through dying over and over again, the same exact way."

"Great, I get to be crushed over and over again!" I said sarcastically. We stood in silence before a letter popped up right in front of Laurel.

She grabbed the letter speaking two words. "Judgment's over."

**REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7: An Old Friend's Farewell

**Hey guys, I know I said I wouldn't update for a while, but I looked back at the chapter I wrote before and really hated it. So I'm doing it once more and I hope you like it! Tell me in your reviews if you like it or not!**

**Disclaimer: I own Jenna and Laurel, CURSE YOU MARVEL!**

I watched with curious, fearful eyes as she opened the letter, brown eyes scanning over the paper. Her brows furrowed before she looked up at me. "Jenna, you might what to read this." Was all she said, handing the paper over to me. My eyes danced across the letters and words.

'_Dear Jenna,_

_I have decided since you are Thor's daughter and my cousin technically, that you are allowed to live, however I'm afraid that a punishment must be in order. When you wake up, a party will be held in which you will attend, even if you don't come I will still find you, and I will come. When I do I will take one of the following from you, sight, hearing, voice, or memory. I hope you choose wisely._

_ ~Hel'_

I blinked once, not moving from my spot. I looked up to Laurel my eyes wide and fearful. "How do you choose?" I asked her tears coming to my eyes.

She didn't answer simply taking the letter and folding it in front of her, hands clasped on her dress. "Laurel, tell me!" I screamed tears falling down. "Please! I need your help, you said you would always help me and you're not!"

I watched as she raised a hand to her heart before the bottom of her dress began to fade away in some unseen breeze. I cried out to her as more tears fell down. "NO! Please Laurel, help me! HELP ME!" I watched as what was left of my best friend disappeared and I sank to the floor. I don't know how long I sat their bawling, but when I opened my eyes from where I had buried them in the dress, I saw complete darkness.

I yelled out in frustration my head pounding. "YOU SAID YOU WOULD ALWAYS BE THERE, YOU'RE NOT! You said you would be there. I TRUSTED YOU!" I bawled once more kicking out at nothing, my fist met with the same.

I felt something on my chest, it felt like a hand or something. Soon more came, grabbing at my arms and legs which I was trashing around with. I screamed, trying to push them off, I shut my eyes. It went on like this for maybe a moment longer before voices could be heard. "Why is she doing this?"

"She must be having a nightmare, or convulsion! Hold her down!"

"Jenna, please stop!" Wait, that voice sounded familiar…

All my limbs were pushed down, and it felt like someone was holding down my neck too. My eyes shot open as I leaped up, breath labored. I looked around the room to see a doctor along with several nurses holding my arms and legs. Tony stood next to me, his hands held up. I wrapped my arms around him crying on his shoulder as he still stood their shock, before his arms wrapped around me and I felt his head burry in my hair.

"Please, don't leave me." I whispered to him, desperate to keep something familiar right in my grasp.

"I'm not going anywhere." He whispered back as I held him closer. I cried on his shoulder, until the doctor broke the hug up, and began doing test. I found from Tony I had been in a coma for almost 5 months, Christmas a week away. He talked about everything that had happened after the battle, and everything that had gone on in the Avenger's lives. Apparently all of them now lived in the rapidly fixed Avenger's tower, and would be thrilled to see me.

The doctor had good news also; he said I could leave on Christmas Eve as long as the signs pointed well. Tony and I decided to keep me waking up a secret to surprise the others when I came home. That night I sat staring at the ceiling for hours on end, the thoughts of what Hel told me danced through my head, whether I should tell someone, or not. They were going to figure it out soon enough. I sighed looking at the clock beside me, the letters read out '3:24 am' great I had woken up at 4 pm. I stared at the TV until my eyes slowly found themselves closing, the world becoming dark as a dreamless night came over me.

**I hope that was better than the last, sorry about it if you didn't like the chapter, and tell me if it's better like this or not. I have a plan both ways, so it's up to you guys! REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW AND GET BUTTER! ~Lexiknight12500**


	8. Chapter 8: How is Shopping the Answer!

**Hey guys, I decided to start trying to update every, Thursday or Friday, but sometimes it may not go as planned. Anyway, I'm going to torture you guys by NOT telling you what she picks! :) Enjoy the chap!**

**Disclaimer: I own Jenna! Again, CURSE YOU MARVEL!**

It had been a quick few days until I was permitted to go home, the doc said as long as I didn't do anything that stressful (or as Tony put it stupid) to my body again I would be fine. And now I sit, my side still covered in bandages but clothed in soft PJ's riding back to the Tower in Tony's car. My hair had grown quite a bit since I woke up, now almost reaching the top of my waist from its original spot in the middle of my back. It was around 9 in the morning on Christmas Eve.

I looked up at the tall building as the car drove into the garage. I shifted in my seat, groaning slightly since I shifted onto my arm which was also covered in bandages. Tony glanced at me as we turned going up a ramp. "Don't be nervous. They're not mad." His voice was soft as the words left his mouth.

"I'm not nervous about that," I told him then muttering under my breathe. "I'm worried about something far worse."

"You're going to love the Christmas tree, we decorated the thing ourselves!" He continued on.

"To be honest, I haven't celebrated Christmas since I was 7." I vaguely remember the holiday now, the only memory of a red package in which held a fuzzy jacket. Laurel had knitted it since my other one had grown too small.

Tony looked at me in shock like I had just killed some guy. "No Christmas?! That's like illegal! But all the more reason for you to attend the Christmas Party on the 31st!

I froze, the party… oh god. I was barely listening as Tony blabbed on about it, the previous letter from Hel racing through my memory. Maybe there's a loop hole, or a way for me to pick something else. My brain searched for answers, for anything really. Maybe memory could include, "Jenna are you listening?!" I jumped at Tony's voice, blinking to see we're parked already, sitting in the car.

"Sorry, I guess I have a lot on my mind." I told him sheepishly. He sighed, the aggravation melting into a softer expression.

"Come on, they all should be in the living room." He told me getting out as I opened the door. He picked me up bridal style since my legs weren't the best right now, but that's my fault. He carried me over to the elevator, for some odd reason a coffee machine right next to it… oh Tony.

He stepped in, pressing the right button before the machine's door closed, and we moved up slowly. I watched as the numbers came closer to the light number, until finally 'ding' we arrived. When the doors opened, I was met with a marble floored hallway, leading into a larger room; a second room to my right which I saw was the kitchen.

Tony walked over to the corner of the wall that leads to the living room, everyone's heads glued to a television. He placed me against the wall, just hidden from their view where I leaned against the wall, him giving me the wait sign. He walked into the room, speaking to gain everyone's attention. "Hey guys, I have some bad news," They all looked at him with worry in their eyes then. "It evolves Jenna." At that the worry went to horrified looks, I'm actually surprised by how much these people have grown on me in just a few days. Well days for me, months for them.

"Stark what is it? Don't tell me," Steve said pausing at the end.

"No no, far worse." He said, oh he's so enjoying this. "She had to come home with me!" He spoke waving a hand at me. Leaning against the wall, I hobbled into their view, Thor then crushed me in a hug.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow!" I chanted before he loosened his grip still not letting me go. "I like breathing you know." I squeaked out taking in a deep breath.

When we finally got Thor off of me, and everyone else had said hello (In a civilized manner mind you) I layed down on the couch silently listening to them talk. I wonder if memory could include that. If it did then I would have an easier time picking, but still. I might see Hel if I dream, but I never dream often do I?

That's how my head went, until my eyes could no longer stay open, and I drifted into the endless void that was my mind.

**3****rd**** POV**

All the avengers looked over at the now asleep girl lying on the couch. Tony stood draping a blanket over her as her breathing even out. Everyone watched her with silence. No matter what they said, the teen had managed to wiggle into their hearts, even Natasha's. Thor was the first to speak, his voice surprisingly soft. "She reminds me of when she was just a babe."

"What was she like?" Steve asked looking at the asguardian.

"I honestly don't know. Her mother left when she was around 5 months old. Even with Heimdall watching her I don't know what she likes, other than music." He replied.

"How many years has she been alone?" Bruce asked aloud.

What came next shock almost everyone, except Tony who answered. "Her mother died when she was four. She's lived in an orphanage for three years, where she met Laurel and me, she ran away when she was seven. Her birthdays in April, so that means she's still 13 so she's lived on her own for nine years." He concluded looking at the slightly shocked face on Bruce.

"Nine years of knowing she was alone?" Steve repeated the sentence foreign on his tongue. "How can she have not had a family for so long?"

"SHEILD saw her as a threat, so she didn't have time to get a family. I was there when she was seven. When we came to get her, we found her and another girl running, Laurel like Tony said, Laurel died saving her." Natasha told them gesturing to the sleeping teen.

Clint spoke next. "During her travels, she made attempts at a family but each time SHEILD found her and the person or people ended up dying."

Silence fell upon everyone as their minds reeled in what just was spoken. Bruce was the first to see the answers still missing. "We know her history, but what about her, herself? What's she like, did she go to school? What's her favorite color?! We know nothing about her, as far as SHEILD's concerned she's just a bump in the road. And remember she's lived in the woods all her life, what we can't find from Nat and Clint we probably can't find period except from her."

They remained silent after the Doctor's rant, each one wonder that Jenna really was? They needed to find out, and Tony thought an outing was just the thing to do it. Tony looked at the faces of the avengers before the one sentence no one really wanted to hear came out. "Avenger's, we're going shopping!

**Ok let me just say, sorry for not getting this up sooner, but my life is filled with reports, projects and me screaming SPARTA for half the day. Like I said before I will try to update every Thursday or Friday but you never know!**

**The next chapter is going to be fun :)**

**REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! 5 REVIEW'S PLEASE!**


	9. Chapter 9: Shopping Part 1!

**Hey guys, sorry if this is kind of late but I was planning on doing this during Winter Break, but I fell asleep right as I turned the computer on… and yeah. Bottom line I didn't type it that day… But anyway let's get this started!**

**Disclaimer: When have I owned anything but my insane imagination?**

I was in a dreamless void when I heard voices. I felt a warm hand on my shoulder as I opened my eyes, light peering into the darkness. I groaned my voice roughly asking a question. "What?" As you can guess I'm not much of a morning person, or any kind of person when woken up.

"Come on Jenna! We're going shopping!" The loud voice that belonged to Tony yelled in my ear as I sat up rubbing the sleep from my eyes.

"The Avenger's shopping? Oh this is going to be fun…" I groaned as Tony through a pair of jeans and a t-shirt in my face. (It had ac/dc written on it so I'm guessing its one of Tony's that he shrunk in the wash or something.) Natasha helping me into another room and change minding my bandages that wrapped along my side.

She was dressed in a black t-shirt and dark jeans, black boots on her feet. My own feet were clad in red converse. When we walked (Or hobbled) back into the living room I found most everyone in Jeans and some type of shirt. Bruce handed me a hair band and I pulled the long gold locks into a ponytail. We were all lead down to the vast garage that belonged to Tony, most of us piled into a KIA Sorento (Why he had one I will never know…) Clint and Natasha piling into another car. I had managed to hear Barton's name was Clint when I was dozing.

The Sorento was filled with Tony driving, Thor in the passenger's seat, Bruce in the middle, me next to him, and Steve behind us alone in the back. The cars pulled out and onto the busy streets of New York, Clint and Natasha behind us Bruce had called them telling the pair where to go. In the silence I asked a question allowed to the group of men around me. "How often do you guys actually go shopping? I mean Natasha isn't going to help us much from what I know."

"Aw come on Jen! How hard can it be? I mean plenty of people do last day shopping!" Tony brushed off easily.

"Yeah but most of those people are 1) Still recovering from the churros, and 2) not superheroes…" I retorted.

"Come on, your haven't had Christmas in forever, you need a little spirit!" He spoke back turning down some street.

Steve piped up then, poor man squished in the small seats. "You haven't had Christmas?"

"No, it's just I didn't really have time for Christmas. I celebrated at the orphanage, but I barely remember then. I had it once when I was nine, but about a week after I was found and had to move." I told him, a memory of snow and sleds entering my mind soon followed with gun shots and a house on fire.

We remained silent after that until Tony stole a parking spot from some old man in a car, and we all piled out. We met up with Natasha and Clint at the front entrance where several people were staring at them, us now included.

The entire mall was lit with glowing lights, and people filled the place, bags hanging on arms most wrapped in festive paper. I looked around amazed, as did Steve and Thor. I hobbled over to a directory looking at all the stores. "We need to go to Belk's and Fye since Jenna needs clothes and Clint wants his music." Natasha murmured as Clint fist pumped in the air.

"First we can go by GameStop since they have Black Ops 2 out!" Tony piped up as Clint nodded in agreement.

"I wouldn't mind a stop in Barnes and Nobles what about you Doctor?" Natasha spoke again Bruce nodding his head in agreement.

"I think Steve needs to go into Victoria's Secret." Tony smirked only to be met with Steve's and Thor's confused face, the laughing face of Clint, and the dead panned face of Natasha and Bruce. I honestly had no clue what this store was but guessing from Bruce's face I'm guessing it's something he shouldn't be in.

"What about you Jenna? Where do you want to go?" Bruce asked as Tony and Clint tried to sober up from their laughing fit.

"Uh, I don't know I wouldn't mind finding a book store." I told him quietly as he gave me a small smile.

"Alright, as soon as we get the laughing monkeys over there sober we can head out!" Natasha stated.

She wacked both on the back of the head, both holding their heads in pain as I giggled a bit. We set off on foot, heading towards GameStop since it was the closets, with Tony and Clint rubbing their heads mumbling things under their breaths. I looked at the people that passed by us, many with a bit of shock on their faces, but some were too busy to notice.

I read the sign's above stores, my eyes resting on the red printed 'GameStop' as Tony ran in screaming 'yeah!' What I assume are video games aligned the walls I took to notice how many 'Pokémon' and 'Mario' games there were. I noticed a small station that boys were gathered around. It was a sample of a level that they apparently couldn't do.

Clint was up there, he threw his hands up in frustration when he died. "Oh come on! That's impossible!"

"What is?" I asked him coming closer.

"Hey Jenna, this level is so hard! Here you try!" He yelled angrily as the controller was handed to me.

I looked down at the foreign object in my hand. I had heard of video games, never really played one, certainly didn't know how to play one, but let's just wing it. I looked on the screen to see it flashing 'press start!' so I did so, and the screen came to life with a picture of troops around me. I pushed down on a random button, the screen showing I had a gun and I just fired it.

I slowly moved forwards, pressing random buttons to see what they did. I finally figure out which was the walk button and the jump button so I began going and jumping on random buildings, freaking out whenever I saw someone.

The group of boys around me screamed at me telling me what to do, I'm going the wrong way, and what button I should be using. Natasha and Bruce seemed to come over watching me with amusement on my right.

I jumped over a wall, landing in some kind of camp that was full of people, so I freaked, shooting at everything and everyone that was in sight. I'm not sure how but I managed to get into the building, and the camp stopped, saying I had completed the mission. Everyone was silent as I put the controller back in the slot and turned to them.

Now it was Natasha and Bruce's turn to laugh their butts off. Clint just stood there wide eyed before a sentence came out. "How did you do that? What were you doing, just pressing down on the R1 button randomly?!"

I looked at him in confusion, the next words causing the laughing pair of laugh even harder. "R1 button?"

**REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!**

**MORE SHOPPING IN A MINUTE, TELL ME WHAT YOU STORE YOU WANT IN THE REVIEWS!**


	10. Chapter 10: Shopping and Passing Out

**Hey guys, as u might have seen I put out a new story for Rise of the Guardians. So now I will most likely be alternating updating the two. Sorry if it's a longer wait but that's just another thing to look forward to for me. Sorry for the wait but enjoy the chapter, and also tell me in reviews or PM if you guys want another story like this, and if so tell me what character to use as the parent! Also my computer derped on me and that's why this is so late. : P**

**Disclaimer: I'm so tired of typing these, if you want to know what it means look at the chap before…**

**Jenna POV**

I looked up from the pretzel I was munching on answering the question Clint had been asking me for about three minutes since we left Game Stop and went to Aunt Annie's. "How did you do that?!"

"I pressed random buttons in case you weren't looking I was jumping up and down for like half the time." I once more bit into the gooey and chewy pretzel which was covered in cinnamon and sugar. Thor, Clint, Bruce and I were sitting on a bench near the pretzel place waiting for the others to get theirs.

Clint gave me a look that said 'What the heck man?' before waving his arms around wildly. I turned to Bruce and Thor, Bruce trying to explain what mustard was. "It's made from a flower's seed that's grounded and soaked in different solutions like vinegar,"

I cut in there, making the answer short sweet and simple. "Bottom line eat it its good." I ripped a piece of his regular pretzel ducking it in the yellow goo, before holding it out to him. He took it from my hand, placing it in his mouth.

He smiled showing his mustard and pretzel covered teeth. I groaned, shoving his face away. "Ew, dude that's gross!" I giggled as he turned to Bruce, getting the same response and closed his mouth.

"Thor what have I told you about showing food that's not in its original form?!" Tony laughed coming over with the others pretzels in hand, Tony held one like mine Natasha holding some like ours only in stick form, and Steve's matched Bruce's and Thors, Clint being the odd one out with a pepperoni covered one.

"Alright, let's head over to Barn's and Noble's." Bruce stated rising from his seat.

"Aw what? But Stevie here hasn't gotten to see Victoria's Secret yet?!" the very 'mature' Ironman complained.

"Fine, Doctor, Jenna, Thor and I will head over there. You and Clint can take Steve then meet us back at Barns and Nobles." Natasha said, whatever the heck the store was it seemed like Natasha didn't want to be a part of it. Both Tony and Clint mirrored the same creepy smirk, before dragging Steve away while he ate his pretzel.

I looked at the assassin confused. "What is Victoria's Secret?"

"A place you should never be in." Bruce stated simple as we walked.

I shrugged going along with it. "So Jenna, what are you looking for? Just books in general or a certain kind?" Bruce spoke up again as we passed a store that held electronics but was named after a fruit for some reason.

"I was hoping for some books on modern day things, like why a store is named after a fruit but holds no food…" I told him. A chuckle came from Natasha and Bruce, Thor holding the same expression as me, confusion.

"You might want to look around the textbooks then." He told me as we walked into a store labeled, 'Barnes and Nobles' books and the smell of coffee drifting in the air. I looked around the store, my blue eyes landed on the label 'textbooks' just like Bruce had said. I walked over to it, Natasha telling me to stay in the store while I was gone.

I walked over finding numbers were on the side of each, they must mean grades. Well if I was in school I should be in 7th grade right? I shrugged to myself picking up a book with the number seven printed on it. My eyes slowly read the letters. 'Level Seven English' I opened to the first page, sitting and leaning against the shelf behind me. My eyes scanned the words as I went on; I began reading a bit faster my eyes readjusting to reading.

After I finished a page of that one, I grabbed another with the same level, it reading 'Pre-Algebra for beginners'. Whatever Pre-Algebra is, why the heck does it have letters in it? I put that one back, grabbing a lower level, which made much more sense to me.

I looked around in that one for a while before grabbing a few others's so I had around five books. I found Natasha and Bruce in the novel section, Thor in the children's section for some reason. "Hey, why is Thor in the children's section?"

"Oh hey, I see you found some books." Bruce said before answering my question. "Thor can't read English very well so he needs to start on a lower level. I'm surprised you didn't."

"I went to school a few times, but at the most a month. I can read and write of course, basic math's but when it comes to algebra I epically fail." I told him holding out the book that had not a seven but a five on its side.

"I don't blame you. Come on let's get Thor and check out shall we?" Bruce asked Natasha nodding holding onto a novel, two in the doctor's hands. We found Thor read something called about a train that was named Tom or something to smaller children; his own words slow much like how I was reading at first.

We got him out of the children's grasp, each asking for more, and to the check out center where we rang up the books. Just as we grabbed out bags was when Tony, Steve, and Cling came in, Steve looked horrified, and the other two laughing their butts off.

"I'm guessing you had fun?" I smirked.

"You… shoulda….seen…his… fa...ce!" Tony spoke while laughing.

We walked out of the store, heading for clothing stores where I got several pairs of pants, shirts, and pajamas. Secretly Natasha helped me pick out a dress for the party, the boys distracted with trying to find a imaginary shoe brand for me. The episode ended with a crying clerk, a angry Tony, and two very confused Steve and Thor's.

We finished the last bit of shopping, it now being around 7 pm from our starting point of around noon. I don't remember much past the point of which I got in the car because I promptly passed out my head resting on the muscular shoulder belonging to Thor.


	11. Chapter 11: Christmas and Nerf Wars

**Sup people? Sorry this is soooooooo late but my computer is being stupid and for a week, I couldn't get online. Then I had to go up to my cousins in Tennessee and couldn't update there. So enjoy this very overdue chapter! Also I will most likely be redoing my previous chapters since I want to… so yeah Beta Readers out there if you want to help please PM me or something…**

**Disclaimer: Good news I just got rights to them and I am now declaring Stony real!**

**Jenna: *Slaps with fish* No! Bad writer! Don't lie!**

**Me: *Runs away crying***

**Jenna POV**

_I looked around the dark abbess; my eyes roamed the darkness until two figures came into view. The first was Laurel sporting the same dress as last time only a clip was in her hair. The woman next to her looked to be a zombie of some sort. Half of her was just her skeleton; the other half looked like a female Loki. Black hair fell down her back, green eyes piercing at me._

_Covering both half's was dark green and black dress that looked to be worn in the Middle Ages. A bronze crown was on her head, somehow her hair on the other side also. A frown was playing on both of their faces. I took a step forward to see I was in a dress also, just like the one Natasha and I had just gotten. A golden crown was placed on my head once more, from what I could tell my feet were bare._

"_Hello? Laurel?" I called into the darkness carefully approaching them._

"_Hello Jenna, Jenna meet Hel, and Hel Lokidottir." she introduced me to her, Hel smiling at me with the same cold smile her father had once given._

"_Hello Jenna, I assume you know why we're here."_

"_Yes, but you should already know my answer after all you were in my thoughts when I first thought of it." I answered calmly. "I told you I chose" _

"JENNA GET UP IT'S CHRISTMAS!" I bolted up from my bed panting as I saw Tony run past my room.

I looked on the clock to see it was 3 in the morning so I groaned taking my pillow and shoving it over my face trying to go back to sleep. "No too early."

It was then Thor came bounding in to my room. Great I'm suppose to call him father and he is screaming, "JENNA LET US CELEBRATE THE HOILIDAYS!" like a seven year old.

"Dad cut it out!" I yelled at him covering my face with a pillow once more. I could hear him stop dead in his tracks. What did I do? All I said was dad cut… oh…

I didn't move, I layed perfectly still to make it seem as though I was asleep even though my mind was mentally cursing myself over and over again. I heard feet move out of my room, and peeked out to see the god gone. I groaned shoving the pillow off my face, swinging my feet out of the bed I was in. Wait wasn't I in a car last time?

I looked around the room, the walls a lovely light blue with golden details. The bed had lime green comforter and white sheets, a white nightstand next to it. A white desk was placed on the wall opposite me where my door was, a closet to the right of it. A mirror hung on the left wall where the door to the bathroom hung open.

I walked into the closet finding the clothing I had gotten yesterday hanging in it. The room must have been Tony's at one point for a single AC/DC shirt was lying on the ground. I shrugged my shoulders grabbing the shirt and switching it out, the fabric wide on my skinny figure but relatively not that long since I was just a bit shorter than Tony.

I grabbed the pair of gym shorts I had gotten slipping them on after taking off the grey sweat pants I woke in. The black shirt was almost covering the pink shorts when I looked in the mirror. I went into the bathroom grabbing a ponytail holder and pulling my hair into it before finally leaving the warmth of the room.

I slowly made my way to the living room, a dull throbbing coming from my side. When I got to the living room I finally noticed the giant Christmas tree in the corner, presents littering the bottom of the tree. Tony, Thor and Clint were at the bottom of it presents flying all over the place while Bruce, Natasha, and a woman I believe Tony called Pepper were sitting on the couches, a mug in Bruce's hands.

I slipped into the kitchen silently finding Steve in it holding a glass with what looked like orange juice in it. He nodded to me, signs of he had been rudely woken on his face matching mine. "They get you to?" my voice quietly came out.

"Yep, Clint jumped on me. You?" he calmly spoke a smile playing on his lips as he spoke.

"Tony and Thor yelled right in my ear." a small smirked made its way to my lips before Tony so nicely called out.

"JENNA, CAPSICLE GET YOUR ASSES IN HERE!"

I smiled wincing a little at the loudness before slowly making my way into the living room once more. Bruce seemed to notice how slow my pace was a gently helped my over to a couch. "You ok?"

"Yeah just a little sore, it's not bad though." I said leaning against the arm of the sofa. "I'm like half god so I should heal faster than normal or something."

He nodded to me before wrapping paper began to fly. Thor was the first one to get it off all the way, a crate of Pop Tarts under the snowman paper. He cheered before opening it and shoving the pastry into his mouth. He offered me one and I took it thanking him before biting into it and found it was the best thing in the world. I'm pretty sure I had eaten around 3 boxes before a red box was placed in my lap.

I looked up to see Clint had given it to me a smirk placed on his lips. I put my Pop Tart down, unfolding the paper carefully much to the other's regards. What was in the box I have never even heard of. The label read 'Nerf Gun N-Strike Maverick REV-6' a picture of a gun and a few foam bullets on it.

I pulled the box open, everyone watching me closely. I grabbed the gun finding it was already loaded and began trying to fire it. "How do you fire this thin," *POP* I looked at where the bullet had fire and found it stuck in the middle of Clint's forehead, him cross eyed looking at the foam. I burst out laughing along with everyone else while he pulled the bullet off his head.

I'm not even sure where he got the other guns and such but by the time he spoke everyone had a weapon of their own and were loading it, "Alright now the Nerf War begins…"

**Ok there ya go! I would right more but my mom is bugging me to do something productive and I think this is productive…**

**Anyway, please review and tell me who should be next in the series, and Beta Readers please contact me! LOVE TO ALL WHO REVIEW!**


	12. Chapter 12: Nerf Gun War Part 2

**Hey guys, sorry you haven't heard much of me but I was working on fixing some of the older chapters, and I would love it if you checked them out and put what you think of them in reviews! Anyway, part 2 of the epic Nerf War is now up! **

**Disclaimer: NERF GUNS! YEAH I DON'T OWN THEM!**

I'm not sure how I ended up where I am but I did. So far in the Nerf War, Bruce had been shot down by Tony even though he said he didn't want to play. I was hiding behind the kitchen counter, out of sight of the air vents that Clint had claimed, but close enough to fire. Steve and Thor where hiding in the corner of the room, covered by Tony's bar, a plastic calendar was in Steve's hands, helping for them to get bullets for the small guns they had since Thor had a small foam hammer, but he threw it and it flew out the window.

Natasha had disappeared along with Tony leaving me to think they were hiding. I had managed to grab a handful of ammo and another gun before the bullets were shot. I peeked over the counter, find Tony's hand sticking out from behind the couch. I aimed and fire, the foam smacking into the man's hand as he retreated screaming he was shot. "You lose a hand!" I screamed laughing a bit as I dove behind the counter again.

"Jenna why?!" I saw his head pop up from behind the couch, and a bullet nailed him from behind. "Nooooooooo!" he fell to the ground faking a dramatic death filled with a speech about how Pepper gets to run 12% of the company or something.

I simple rolled my eyes, shooting him in the forehead, which got him to shut up. I heard the others laugh as I simple turned around once more. I sat there for a while, listening to the silence of the Tower, along with the occasional movement from the dead Tony who had Jarvis play him a small funeral song. When Jarvis spoke I jumped, shooting the ceiling and watching as Clint snatched the bullet away, retreating back into the vent… creepy.

I scooted farther out of reach of the vent, groaning slightly when I bumped into a table, pain erupting in my side for a moment. "Uh… Jarvis?" I called out not really sure how to speak to the ceiling.

"Yes Miss Jenna?" the polite British voice came back.

"Could you tell Bruce I would like some more pain medicine please?" I asked him.

"Certainly, he'll be right up."

I sighed leaning against the wall once more as the sound of a door opening and closing filled the silence, and footsteps followed. It was silent again until a Nerf Gun was fired, and Steve spoke up. "Sorry Bruce, I thought you were Nat…"

Bruce sighed pushing open the kitchen door, pill bottle in hand. He sent me a small smile as I shot at Clint's head, which had popped out the vent. My bullet missed by a few centimeters, and yet again he took the bullet hissing at me… strange. Bruce stared at the archer momentarily before looking back at me. "Ok? How bad's the pain?"

"It's not that bad, it's just mainly sore, and when I bump into something it feels like hell." I muttered to him as he kneeled down opening the bottle. Two small white tablets fell into his hand and then into my open one. He grabbed a water bottle off the counter, and I gulped it down with the medicine. "Thanks."

Again a small smile appeared on his mouth. "No problem, tell me if you feel more pain or anything ok?"

"Alright." with that the man stood to his full height, heading towards the door once more tucking the bottle in his pocket, and I called out right as he pushed the door slightly open. "Bruce? Could you drag Tony's dead body out of the firing line, I think he and Jarvis are planning his memorial or something."

He laughed a little nodding and leaving the room. I heard the sound fabric being dragged across the floor soon after. "Aw Bruce, you came to get me! Ow! No not down the stairs!" I then heard the sound of a genius being dragged down stairs… it sounded very painful.

I giggled deciding the war was becoming boring. I stood, looking over at the air duck to see it Clint free, and poked my head through the opening, aiming my gun. "Hey Steve!"

He poked his head out from behind the calendar. I fired. "Merry Christmas!"

He then looked to see a bullet stuck on his forehead. "What is with you and head shots?!" Clint spoke from inside the air ducks.

"I don't know! I wasn't even aiming for his head!" I told the archer as Steve sighed in defeat, plucking the bullet of and giving his 'shield' to Thor.

Thor was then shot in the butt… so being logical I shot him in the shoulder, and another bullet from Natasha, I'm guessing it was her, was shot into his chest, right over his heart. Thor gasped at each of them, but I was too busy laughing as he stood in defeat, walking into the hallway, not bothering to remove the bullets.

I sat behind the counter top once more, still giggling before Clint's cry broke into the air. Said archer, fell out of the air vent ready to charge me but I simple freaked out and may have… shot… him in… the… uh… no-no-square. Needless to say he cried out for his manhood while I laughed harder. It was then, during my laughing fit that Natasha nailed me in the back of the head, but I could care less. Natasha may have won the war, but I deferentially won the battle with Clint.

And thus is how Natasha won a Nerf Gun War at four in the morning, and I fell asleep shortly afterwards on some heated pillow on the couch… it was only seconds before I fell into a deep sleep that I realized that the pillow was in fact my father. Eh, I'm too lazy to move.

**REVIEW, REVIEW, REIVEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW.**


	13. Chapter 13: MY HAND!

**Hola people, I just got done with an art camp, I have a family vacation the next week and I'm screwed in reading my books for the summer! And yet I update this because I know I've been ignoring this too much! MY BAD! Anyway, I would love to know who should have a child next so just put it in the reviews I love so much!**

**Disclaimer: I OWN JENNA AND THIS IS ANNOYING, YOU'RE PROBABLEY JUST IGNORING THIS ANYWAY!**

When my mind finally decided I should wake up, the rest of me yelled 'shut up' so I just rolled over, my cheek now resting on a very warm chest and I felt a hand place itself on the middle of my back. From the mild snoring I could hear I'm guessing it's my dad, since when I cracked open my eyes a little I saw blond hair, that wasn't my own.

Someone had draped a light blue snowman blanket over the two of us, the carpet on the floor soft against my legs, the gym shorts not providing that much coverage against the cold. I forced my eyes to open more and found the rest of the Avengers asleep around me. I was curled up against my father who was at the base of the couch, his back facing towards Tony who was passed out on the couch, his own loud snores sounding.

Natasha was sleep on the floor in front of the couch to my right a blanket around herself, while the archer was breathing heavily out his mouth making noise similar to a whale on the couch a Nerf Gun clutched to his chest. Steve was asleep on the floor across from me, clutching an eagle plush I saw him unwrap earlier to his chest his soft breathing dramatically different from the snoring men I was next to and the retarded whale noises that Clint was making. My eyes looked around to find another sleeping figure but, Bruce however was awake, a mug of something warm and a book in his hands. He looked up from the book's pages, the cover reading 'The Secret Garden' and smiled softly when he saw my groggy face. "Morning."

I turned around so my back was now towards my dad as I slipped out of his arm which had wrapped itself around me it now coming against his own chest. I stood up slowly, pain dully made itself known in my side but I ignored it, walking over to the couch and sitting next to Bruce who wrapped the blanket around me also. "What time is it?"

"A little past nine." he answered after stealing a glance at his wrist watch. I nodded at him rubbing my eyes a little as he put his book down turning more towards me. "Jenna, could I ask you something?"

"Uh yeah sure, I guess." I answered the man yawning and leaning against the couch's arm.

"What happened after you left the orphanage?" I grimaced a little as he brought up that subject. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

"No it's fine. Someone would find out eventually, might as well find out now. After I ran away, I managed to steal rides all the way from Virginia to Tennessee where I bounced around and learned the play the guitar better. Earned around two hundred bucks playing on the streets, enough to eat for a while, not too soon after the police noticed me and put me back into an orphanage, where I was adopted quickly. Eight year old girl who can play the guitar like a pro, the couple that adopted me tried to force me to play at gigs, but I wasn't really into it then ya know? Shield found me about a week after they adopted me during a gig a shoot out started and my adopted sister Elaina took a bullet for me."

I sighed pulling my knees up to my chest as I continued. "That was the first family I had. I managed to escape once more getting rides all the way to Oregon. It started out just like in Tennessee but I was put back into the system a week after arriving in the town of Burns. I was adopted by the Smith family, shield found me raided our house; both my adopted father James and sister Maya were killed. My powers kicked in and I accidentally teleported myself all the way to Maine where I hide for three years bouncing around homes, then in Vermont were I was caught. Thus ends my life story, the tale of Jenna the run away." I finished my little story putting my head on my knees as I thought of all the faces I was forced to leave or would never see again.

I closed my eyes briefly opening them when I felt a hand on my own. I looked to see Bruce smiling softly at me. I sighed once more smiling myself. "Hey where's Pepper?"

"She's take a shower she woke up a while ago. Want some breakfast?"

I nodded standing with Bruce careful not to step on my dad's feet which almost tripped me. "Be warned doctor, I make some mean toast!" we both laughed as he began telling me how to make pancakes while he made bacon.

I hummed lightly to myself as I flipped over more of the soft cakes putting the finished ones onto a large plate, almost filled with the things. Bruce was humming with me as he cooked a mound of bacon, the smell drifting into the living room.

Bruce was also murdering eggs before they were cooked completely in a pan by stabbing them with a spatula; I've been told this is how you make scrambled eggs. It only took around fifteen minutes for the first Avengers to rise at the lovely smell of food, when I looked I found it was Clint who resembled a zombie at the moment.

Drool was hanging out of this mouth from when he was making whale noises and his hair looked like he had just been in a hurricane rather than sleeping. He moaned rubbing his eyes as he made his way to the kitchen sitting down at the table to the mug of coffee I had placed in front of him. It took a minute or two for both Natasha and Steve to join him along with Pepper who mysteriously appeared and took over coffee duty.

I flipped more pancakes over jumping slightly when a thud sounded and turned to see it had only been Tony who had ran into the wall. Pepper helped him sit giving him a larger mug of coffee and kissing him on the cheek. "Hey Pepper? Can you take this over I think I need to get the buffalo that is my father up."

She laughed and accepted taking over from there. I walked out of the kitchen, stopping to pick up a box of Pop Tarts. I found my father still in the same position but his legs were at odd angles making it a bit of a challenge to get towards his face.

I poked his cheek lightly, the man not even flinching. I wacked him slightly on the face, still nothing. I opened the cardboard box and brought a package out. Still snoring. I opened the aluminum packaging, taking out the pastries. He snorted but other than that nothing. I waved it in front of his face.

I yelped as his mouth then tried to eat my hand, taking the entire thing in one bite as I yanked my hand back. "Ewww!" I rubbed my slobber covered hand on the blanket as dad moved yawning loudly.

"Good morning Jenna." he smiled at me while I continued rubbing my hand. "What is wrong?"

"BRUCE, DAD TRIED TO EAT MY HAND!"

**Ok done! Please review and tell me who you think I should do next! I do most pairs also so you want a Clintasha, Pepperony, Steve and some random person, anything! REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!**


End file.
